


Complicated

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy+Newt [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bit of cuddling, Bit of kissing, Fluff, M/M, Oh and there are some emotions in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't really know what his relationship with Tommy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

They're both laid on there backs on the grassy part of the glade next to the Deadheads, staring up at the night sky. It's quite and peaceful, something Newt isn't quite used to yet even though they've done this at least 15 times before.

Tommy's arm is wrapped around him in a protective gesture, and his head is laying on Tommy's chest, listening to the gentle heartbeats and watching the rise and fall of his breaths.

This is the only time he gets this, at night, in the day Tommy is off running the Maze and they've made a sort of agreement that they won't tell the other gladers about their relationship just yet.

Truth be told, they don't really know what their relationship is themselves. 

Newt gets worried when Tommy doesn't get back from the Maze on time.

Tommy holds him at night so that he feels same enough not to have nightmares.

They hug at random intervals, as if to assure the other that they're still there.

They joke around and laugh together like friends.

It's... _complicated._

And it's eating away at Newt's brain.

"You're thinking too hard, I can practically hear it." Thomas whispers to him as he trails a gentle hand down his back.

Newt sighs before turning his head to face him. 

"What are we?"

"Um...humans?"

Newt grins. "No, you bloody shank, I mean...this."

He gestures to their intertwined bodies with a slightly shaking hand.

"Oh...I don't really know, what do you want it to be?"

This would be so much easier if Tommy admitted to wanting something first. Looks like it's time to man up and take matters into his own hands.

"I-I want it to be like this...all the time."

Above him, Tommy nods seriously.

"Listen, I don't really think that I can do that."

Newt's heart sinks. What had he done? Was he too forward? Did Tommy not like him that way? Did he like someone else? He'd blew it, hadn't he?

"O-okay, that's fine, I'll just..."

He tries desperately to pull away from the other but the arms that keep him still simply tighten.

"No, you misunderstood me, I don't want it to end, I just want it to be a bit more like this."

And then Thomas leans down and presses his lips to Newt's with all the intensity that he can muster.

Newt smiles in what can only be relief before he kisses back, reaching up and grabbing onto the back of Thomas' neck and pulling him down to try and get more of him, try and get closer to him.

The angle is a bit awkward however, so Thomas rolls them over so that he's pinning Newt to the ground, one hand on his waist and the other trailing up and down his side.

"I want it to be a bit more like this too." Newt mumbles against the other lips.

Thomas only grins at him. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below if you have anything you want me to write or if you just wanna give me some feedback. :)  
> If you have something you want me to write for newmas come and ask me on Tumblr: Catherineosaur is my ULR


End file.
